deadly_mistakesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Toy
The Toy 'is the first-stage fetter of Kainashi Namine, succeeded by 'The Machine. He is born of Kainashi's extremely troubled childhood, and the fact that Kai largely was not allowed to process his trauma and grief (over the brutal loss of his own innocence) healthily - since he was expected to just forget everything when his conscience was uploaded to his second chance at life, when he actually remembered everything and kept it all to himself. The Toy represents secrets, putting on sweet, innocent faces to trick other people, and rage, rage, rage. Personality The Toy at first appears to be a sweet little boy in need of some help finding his dad, who lives in a "big house" all the way across town. Such an innocent, helpless little thing couldn't possibly make the trek through a dark, malicious city at night all by himself - and that's where The Mistakes (aged 16 and up) come in! Little do they know, he's leading them straight into a trap. He has a blatantly dishonest, manipulative personality. He knows people feel sorry for cute little kids who need help, so that's what he pretends to be in order to get people on his side, when, in reality, he is not completely helpless and he is not completely passive even in his reaction to the horror of his own trauma. He is largely an "unsympathetic" survivor, who did not respond to his trauma with meek, beautiful sorrow, but rather, with frustration and hatred. But you must not be fooled by the apparent hypercompetence of The Toy. He is a child in unspeakable psychological agony, and regardless of how aggressively or negatively he expresses that hurt, he is not the wicked chessmaster here. He is not in control. He is not powerful. He is a child. A very, very broken child in both mind and body. Abilities The Toy does not have any magical powers, but he's got his wit and people-smarts. He has no problem tricking people into thinking he is a naive, helpless little boy. He's also got quite the talented aim; his style of combat specializes in throwing bombs. Environment the place this fetter is found in, etc. Relationships with other characters, other fetters, etc. Trivia The Toy's true name, Snowbelle, is derived from a flower symbolizing a number of things - namely purity, virginity, promises, and friendship in danger. It's noteworthy that every piece of a snowbell is poisonous, and consuming one is ill-advised. The Toy is hyper-aware of his own lack of virginity, but it's not exactly something he brings to the attention of others. But he knows. He knows he's dirty. He knows he's bad. He also embodies both broken promises and friendship in danger - he brings both of those about just by being who he is. Fun Facts: * The Toy takes an appearance very similar to the one Kai had when he was a young boy of about 10, before the incident happened. Gallery The machine and the toy.png The toy a.jpg The toy b.jpg The toy1.png The toy2.png The toy3.png The toy4.png The toy5.png Category:Deadly Mistakes Characters Category:Fetters